


It Was Only A Kiss

by IceBlueRose



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris isn’t sure whose idea it was to play Truth or Dare but he does know that Matt is the one that tells Lil she can make up the consequence for not answering a question or not completing a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only A Kiss

Kris isn’t sure whose idea it was to play Truth or Dare but he does know that Matt is the one that tells Lil she can make up the consequence for not answering a question or not completing a dare. He even goes so far as to tell her that there will be no questioning the consequence.

Considering the way Lil had looked at Megan and grinned, Kris wasn’t sure agreeing to that had been such a good idea.

Still, somehow, Kris finds himself sitting next to Adam on the floor, leaning back against the couch and watching as Lil stands in front of them all as if she’s about to perform for the judges instead of announce what the consequence will be.

“Okay, after much discussion, Megan has helped me come up with a consequence.” She grins and this is what Kris has been waiting for. “If you choose not to answer a question or complete a dare, you have to make out with a member of the same sex for at least five minutes. And when I say make out, that means tongue.”

“What?” Anoop blurts, glancing over at Danny, who looks horrified, to Matt, who looks just a bit curious, and then over to Adam, who looks more amused than anything, and finally over at Kris. Kris has no idea what he looks like but he’s pretty sure he probably looks surprised.

“No questioning, remember?” Lil says. “And that was chosen as the consequence because if you choose that, it means that you’re really not going to do whatever and that you’re definitely willing to avoid doing it.”

“What she’s basically saying is shut up,” Megan adds.

Adam snorts. “We get it.” He sits forward a bit. “Now let’s get started.”

The game starts off silly with questions like “Who was your first crush?” and dares like “Do the chicken dance.” and “Do your best impersonation of Simon.” Things that, while slightly embarrassing, were nothing to complain about. But it was after that that the questions and dares became more daring. Kris had given Lil a lap dance, blushing the entire time, to the tune of Right Said Fred. Megan and Matt had done a striptease duet to a song from one of the High School Musical movies. (Kris isn’t sure he wants to know where they managed to find the music for that one.) And Adam had been asked to describe, in full detail, the first time he’d gotten a blow job. (He’d done so only after insisting that Allison put headphones on so that she couldn’t hear. Something that Allison had protested but done anyway since she knew for a fact that if her mother found out she’d listened in on that, she’d definitely be in trouble.)

“Kris,” Megan says, grinning. “Truth or dare?”

He is probably really going to regret this. “Dare.”

“Are you nuts?” Danny blurts, shrugging at the look Megan gives him. There’s no doubt that the next time Megan picks Danny, she’s going to make him squirm.

“Shut up,” she orders before turning back to Kris and smiling sweetly. “I dare you to make out with Allison.”

Allison grins and laughs, looking like she knows exactly what Megan is doing, while everyone else stares in shock. Kris is pretty sure that the only reason Megan has dared him to do this is because there’s been nothing that people have protested doing to the point that they’d take the consequence. But this is something that Kris knows Allison’s mother would kill him for, not to mention the others in the room. Kris wouldn’t even consider it since Allison has become like a little sister to him over the last few weeks.

Kris blinks and then nudges Adam in the side lightly; raising his eyebrows slightly in question once Adam looks at him. Adam looks surprised for a moment before he nods and then Kris gathers all the courage he has, letting out a small breath before turning and swinging a leg over Adam’s waist so that he is straddling him. Behind him, he can hear Megan whooping in triumph and Lil ordering Allison to turn around or, at the very least, keep an ear out for her mother if she’s just going to ignore Lil.

Once again, Adam looks slightly surprised, like he had no idea that Kris would ever do this and like he’s going to say something or maybe take charge at any moment but this is Kris’s moment and, nervous or not, he’s going to be the one who makes the first move.

With that thought in mind, he leans forward and presses his mouth to Adam’s.

It’s a bit awkward for those first few seconds and then Kris gives himself a mental slap and presses harder, shifting closer, running his tongue along Adam’s bottom lip. He runs his hands up Adam’s arms, settling his hands against Adam’s neck and fighting the urge to close his eyes. Instead, he curls his fingers around the back of Adam’s neck, staring into eyes that are a shade of blue that he can honestly say he’s never seen before this.

Adam’s hands slide around his waist and up and under Kris’s shirt, gripping Kris close as he opens his mouth wider, twining his tongue around Kris’s, sucking lightly on it. Kris isn’t able to stop himself from shifting his hips and pressing them down against Adam’s.

Adam is letting Kris have complete control of the kiss and, God, but it’s unexpectedly one of the best things in the world to be held against a hard body, to feel the scratch of stubble against his jaw. He runs his thumb along Adam’s jaw line and pulls away only long enough to suck in a breath before kissing Adam once more.

He tugs at Adam’s lower lip with his teeth and licks his way into his mouth once more, letting one hand slide up until he’s able to grip Adam’s hair. He uses that grip to tilt Adam’s head back, allowing him to go deeper.

Adam’s hands clench against his skin, curling into fists before they open again, scratching lightly along his back. Kris arches his back slightly and breathes out against Adam’s mouth.

“Time’s up,” Lil says. “Ow! Megan!”

“So sorry, was that your foot?” Megan asks, smiling innocently. Lil glares at her while Allison covers her mouth to hide her giggling.

Kris lets out a breath, swiping his tongue across Adam’s bottom lip one last time as he pulls away. Vaguely, he realizes that Matt is staring at the two of them with his mouth slightly open like he doesn’t quite know what to say. Anoop is staring at the girls as if he’s trying to figure them out, and Danny is carefully avoiding looking at either of them. He stares down at Adam, letting everything the kiss caused him to feel show in his eyes. He watches as Adam's eyes flare in response before he gives Kris a small smile.

Kris relaxes and slides off of Adam, settling back next to him. “So,” he says, making his voice casual even as his hand brushes against Adam’s. “Whose turn is it?”


End file.
